


Fallen Souls Shine So Bright

by cazmalfoy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fallen Angels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6580036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a stressful day, all he wanted was a nice hot shower...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen Souls Shine So Bright

**Author's Note:**

> I have been obsessed with the idea of fallen angels for as long as I can remember. So, when I was trying to cure writer's block back in 2011, writing Fallen Angel Shower smut seemed like the most logical course of action.

 straightened his back and sighed with contentment. It had been a long and stressful day, but thankfully it was almost over and he could do exactly what he had been wanting to all day; take a nice hot shower and collapse into bed where he could sleep until the following day.  
  
The muscles in his back rippled and he tensed for a moment, before exhaling the breath he had been holding when jet black wings unfurled from his shoulder blades. Red and black feathers ruffled as he reached into the stall and switched on the shower. He had always been more comfortable with his wings unfurled and keeping them hidden had always been uncomfortable. Unfortunately, living in the mortal world meant that the fallen angel couldn’t exactly get away with exposing his wings outside of the privacy of the apartment.  
  
Droplets of water clung to the feathers and his wings automatically shook, freeing themselves of the irritation without conscious thought from him. Stepping further under the spray, he tipped his head back to let the warm liquid cascade over his face and down his chest.  
  
He started a little when he heard the bathroom door open from behind him, but he didn’t turn to see who had intruded on his privacy, nor did he attempt to hide his wings. There was only one other person in the apartment, and his being one of the fallen wasn’t a secret between them.  
  
Neither spoke, but he could sense the other moving across the spacious bathroom, the tell-tale sound of material rustling giving away the fact that clothes were being shed.  
  
He didn’t turn around when the other stepped into the shower stall and moved closer, pressing his back against him and purring in contentment when a pair of arms slid around his torso.   
  
“You look hot with your wings out,” the other man whispered in his ear and he shivered when a soft kissed was pressed to his neck, just below his ear. “I’m sure you keep them out just to turn me on.”  
  
He chuckled and rolled his eyes. “Of course,” he murmured in response, turning his head and capturing the other’s lips with his own in a gentle kiss. “Because everything I do is just a ploy to get you hard.”  
  
The shorter of the two men rolled his hips and the angel felt a very obvious erection rub against his arse. “Well, it feels like that plan worked,” he commented.  
  
Wings got in the way when the other pressed forward, but that didn’t matter to either of them. They both loved the feel of the soft feathers against their skin when they were together.   
  
He heard a whisper of, “Sometimes I wish I had some of these,” and felt fingers trail over the edge of his wings, drawing a shiver from him as pleasure coursed through his body at the intimate touch.  
  
“No, you don’t,” he argued, reaching around and drawing the mortal closer so they were pressed as tightly together as they could, given the obstacle his wings posed. “You’re human, and you’re going to stay that way.”  
  
A sigh brushed across his shoulder blades and all talk of mortality immediately left his mind. “I assume you came in here for something other than to feel me up.” He ground his arse against the very obvious erection he could feel.  
  
“I don’t know,” his partner answered, pressing lips against his shoulder. “Feeling you up seems like an excellent idea to me,” he added, biting gently and licking the wound before the other had chance to complain about the painful treatment.  
  
He reached back and, after taking the other’s hand in his, he moved it around to the front of his body. “Why don’t you finish what you started?” he suggested, turning his head and capturing the soft lips in a kiss a dozen times more passionate than before.  
  
A chuckle reverberated through his mouth, emanating from the other, before he felt a palm press flat against his torso, his fingers stroking in small circles, before heading south.  
  
He moaned quietly when he felt the pads of his fingers skim over his pubic hair. “Damn it,” he growled, “stop fucking teasing.”  
  
“Such a foul mouth for an angel,” the human chided, dragging his fingers across the juncture where thigh met hip.  
  
He growled and reached down, wrapping his fingers around his lover’s wrist tightly. “I’m a fallen angel; I can be as foul mouthed as I fucking want,” he snapped, forcibly moving the hand he was holding so that it was closer to where he really wanted it to be.  
  
The moan that escaped his mouth when those long fingers curled around his already hard length was louder than he intended, but he didn’t care; he finally had what he wanted and it felt too damn good.  
  
“That’s more like it,” he breathed, reaching up and lacing his fingers through the other’s hair, massaging his scalp in time with the strokes of his hand on his cock.  
  
The other man chuckled again, nuzzling his neck as he increased the speed. “I like seeing you like this,” he confessed, his voice barely audible over the sound of the angel’s moans. “Uncaring that you’re showing who you really are while you moan my name,” he added, twisting his wrist as he continued stroking.  
  
The sudden action made a bolt of pleasure shoot through his body and he moaned the other’s name loudly. He was torn between pressing into the hand that was wrapped around his aching cock and pressing back against the hard body he loved so much.  
  
Soft lips descended on his neck and he gasped softly when he felt sharp teeth nip at his flesh. He brought his left hand up and pressed the palm flat against the tiled shower wall in an attempt to keep himself upright.  
  
The hand on his cock stilled for a second, but before he could ask the other man what the hell he was doing, a thumb ran across his head, pressing into the slit in a movement that was almost painful, until the wave of lust washed over him, eliminating any pain he had been feeling.  
  
He felt his lover’s hard cock brush against the crack of his arse and, without a second thought, reached around between their bodies and curled his own fingers around the other man. “Fuck.” The word was breathed in his ear as the hand on his cock stilled momentarily.  
  
“Now who’s got a foul mouth?” he sniggered, smirking despite the moan that sounded when the other man squeezed his shaft.  
  
His arm had to bend at an odd angle to let him stroke his lover’s cock, but the glorious moans and feeling he could feed building in the base of his spine was more than enough to make up for any discomfort he was feeling.  
  
The black wings slowly curled back to cocoon his partner’s body with the silky smooth feathers. He hadn’t even realised he’d moved them until the other whispered in his ear, “Your wings feel so good.”  
  
A throaty chuckle escaped his mouth and he rolled his eyes. “They seem to think you’re pretty okay as well,” he replied, knowing that the wings had moved of their own accord as they always did and he had very little control over them sometimes.  
  
He increased the strokes of his hand on his lover’s cock, grinning deeply at the deep moans of pleasure he could hear.  
  
Not one to be outdone, the other man increased the speed of his own hand, edging closer to the orgasm he could feel building inside his body. “Come on, love,” the man behind him urged, biting down on his neck harder than was strictly necessary. “Come for me,” he ordered, squeezing his fist and twisting his wrist at the same time.  
  
The angel moaned loudly and his hand faltered on the other’s cock as his head fell forward when he felt the sudden influx of pleasure sweep through him. He let out a string of words that were so garbled even he didn’t understand what he was saying.  
  
That didn’t matter to his lover, who chuckled in his ear and continued his strokes; roughly urging him closer to the orgasm they both knew was approaching. “That’s it,” he encouraged, his breath heavy and needy with his own desire.  
  
He shuddered and the hand he was using to stroke the other’s cock faltered for a moment, before he couldn’t take it any longer. He let out a loud moan and spilled his seed over the tiled wall before them and his lover’s hand, which didn’t stop stroking until he had spent himself completely.  
  
His wings twitched violently, as they always did when he was coming down from a high and he was vaguely aware of something wet against his arse cheeks that had nothing to do with the water from the shower. Smiling to himself, he forced his wings to unfurl from where they were tightly wrapped around the other man, and slowly turned to face him.  
  
“I’m cold now,” he grumbled, a pout forming on his lips as he looked up at his slightly taller lover through his eyelashes.  
  
The fallen angel grinned and looped his arms around his neck. “Come here,” he instructed, pulling the other man closer and pressing a kiss against the corner of his mouth. “Let me see if I can correct that,” he added, before silencing any further words with a deep kiss that stole his breath.


End file.
